


Tumblr Drabbles

by keyboard_made_of_glass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i'll add more tags as i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard_made_of_glass/pseuds/keyboard_made_of_glass
Summary: A place to post all my drabbles from tumblrIf you'd like to shoot me a request or writing prompt my writing tumblr is @keyboard-made-of-glass and my main is @justalexnoelle
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Vantablack - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. AfterDeath Red String of Fate

Reaper always found it a little bit strange that he had a string of fate. I mean, he’s a god. Isn’t he like, above that or something? Apparently he isn’t, because he definitely has a string. It’s something he doesn’t like to think about very often. Who’s to say his soulmate isn’t a mortal that he’s going to reap? It was a high possibility, and besides, even if he doesn’t meet them at the reaping, his touch would kill them. So what’s the point in getting attached to someone you don’t know? Instead, he just chooses to ignore the string altogether.  
Currently, Reaper is in the save screen hanging out with Geno. Well, Reaper calls it hanging out. Geno calls it annoying the crap out of him. But Reaper can see through his facade every time he cracks a pun, or tells him any interesting stories from his reaping. He refuses to acknowledge it, but Reaper has definitely seen Geno smile at his jokes, or he’ll start paying slightly more attention when Reaper starts a story.  
The silence they were currently sitting in was suddenly broken by Geno speaking up. “Hey, Reaper? I have a question.”  
Reaper jumps, shaking his head a little. “Yeah? What’s up?”  
“Do you have a string? I mean, being a god and everything does that make you above the string of fate?”  
Reaper honestly had been expecting this question. He often rambled about how he thought the string system was dumb and overrated, but never actually clarified if he had a string. He preferred it that way, if he’s being honest. The save screen is his one place he goes to just relax and not think about anything.  
He must have gone quiet for a bit too long, as Geno was starting to look concerned. “Reaper?”  
Reaper blinks, and laughs a little. Trying to figure out what to say. “Well, technically speaking I do.”  
“‘Technically speaking’?”  
“Well I have the string, but I purposefully choose to ignore it because it’s probably a mortal who I’m just gonna meet on their deathbed. Not really a good idea to get attached now, is it?”  
Geno goes quiet, looking down and nodding a little “I see.” And that was the end of the conversation.  
After that, Reaper became curious about his string. He slowly stopped ignoring it and paid attention to the little tugs that happened every once in a while. Usually, though, the string was still. That was curious, as he was pretty sure it was supposed to move at least a little bit whenever the other person moved. But his only gave a small tug every once in a while, as if the person was just playing with the string.   
All of the dots were there, but Reaper’s mind just refused to connect them. It wasn’t until another day in the save screen hanging out when he finally followed his string to the one tied to the other’s finger. Then, it hit him like a slap in the face.  
Geno was his soulmate.

At first, Reaper said nothing. He just continued the conversation as if nothing had even happened, even though everything was suddenly different. He was feeling a lot of different things. Relief, frustration (with himself), a little bit of fear, the normal things you feel when you finally figure out your soulmate. On the one hand, this was great news! Geno was the only person he could touch without killing them, and Geno can’t actually die. Not to mention, he had a certain charm to him that couldn’t be matched by anyone else Reaper knew. It’s perfect. But there’s a nagging part of his mind that keeps telling him it’s a bad thing. Geno was hard to read, but Reaper was pretty sure Geno only tolerated him because he was lonely. Reaper was the only one who was able to get in and out of the save screen, at least as far as he knew. So who’s to say that Geno doesn’t actually hate him and only tolerates him because he’s the only person who can get to him.  
All these worries and fears began to build up, and Reaper didn’t even realize that he’d started avoiding going to the save screen. Making up some excuse to himself that he needs to do his job, or he needs to help his brother with something. Eventually, though, life caught up to him and he found himself with nothing to do. He debated with himself for like 10 minutes, and eventually after he couldn’t find any reason not to, he went to visit Geno.  
Almost as soon as Reaper entered, he knew something was up. He couldn’t really explain it, but the energy just felt… off. He found Geno curled up on the little patch of grass he usually hangs out by. That was strange. Usually whenever Reaper got here he was immediately met with a greeting, however grumbly it was. This time, however, Geno didn’t even acknowledge his presence.  
“....Geno?” Reaper’s voice cuts through the silence and Geno jumps, his eye widening in panic and he looks over.  
“Reaper…?” Geno asks in a quiet voice. He examines Reaper for a moment, before jumping up and walking over.  
Reaper was expecting a hug or maybe just for Geno to want to be closer, but instead he was met with a slap in the face. He blinked, processing what just happened. “What the hell?! Why did you just disappear like that?! I had no idea where you were. I thought you were hurt or something bad had happened-” Woah. Reaper wasn’t expecting this at all.  
“Geno- Hey calm down it’s okay.”  
“No it’s not! What am I supposed to think when my only friend is just- suddenly gone!” Reaper flinched a little.   
Reaper was completely dumbstruck and all he was able to get out was a sputtered “I- friend?”  
Geno looked at him like he’d just grown three heads. “Yeah? What else would we be? You come over like once a week and we hang out. Or, I should say you did before you decided to just forget I exist apparently.” He crosses his arms. Reaper noted that most of his rage was gone.  
“I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.” He was still in a little bit of shock. Geno… considered him a friend?  
Geno huffs. “You better be.” His expression suddenly softens and he looks over at Reaper. “Is everything okay? It’s really unlike you to just- disappear suddenly.”  
“Uh- yeah everything’s fine just-” Does he tell him? Does Geno already know? “I figured out who my soulmate is.”  
Geno hesitates, looking up at him. “...Did you now? I- uh- I thought you didn’t wanna acknowledge it…” The tone of his voice basically confirmed that Geno knew. And that Reaper messed up. Bad.  
“Well- after you asked about it- I got kinda curious and…” he takes a deep breath “Geno I’m sorry… I’d accepted from such a young age that I wasn’t going to be able to be happy like everyone else with their soulmate. I’m literally death. I was just trying to keep myself from getting attached…”  
“Woah hey it’s okay it’s okay. Sorry I was snappy. I was just really worried about you…”  
“Gen… why didn’t you say anything? We both knew at that point that I could touch you without you dying and you technically can’t die so… Why?”  
“Reaper…”  
“Are you-...Are you disappointed that it’s me? I’m sorry we can just pretend like this never happened and just go how things used to be.”  
“Reaper.”  
“I ignored the string for years up to now so I can do it again! Seriously just tell me what to do to make this right and I’ll do it-”  
“Reaper!” He jumps, looking over at Geno. “Please, let me talk.”  
Reaper shuts his mouth, nodding a little. Geno sighs. “Look… I know I haven’t exactly been the nicest to you. I was closing myself off on purpose because I didn’t want to get myself hurt by getting too attached to someone who would probably leave. For a while I didn’t want to accept that you were my soulmate. But I’d finally come to terms with it, but you didn’t even know or want to acknowledge it… So I ignored it. Because I wanted you to be my friend still.”  
Reaper stares wide eyed at the shorter skeleton, a light blush tinting his face. “I guess what I’m trying to say is. I like you. And I should’ve had the guts to say it before.”  
“I- Geno I-” What does he say? His best friend/soulmate just told him he likes him. What the hell is he supposed to say that won’t screw everything up.  
His hesitation must have been taken as a bad thing, as Geno’s confident wall he built up was starting to crumble. “You… don’t feel the same way… do you.”  
“Wait no I- it’s not like that I just-” he makes a frustrated noise, instead choosing to grab Geno by the scarf and pull him into a kiss.  
Almost as soon as he realizes what he’s doing, he lets go and stumbles back. “I-i’m sorry I don’t know why I- fuck- I shouldn’t have-” He’s cut off by Geno suddenly yanking him forward into another kiss. He lets out a muffled noise of surprise, before letting himself relax into it.  
All too soon Geno pulls back. “All you had to say was that you like me too, dummy.” He’s smiling for once, a pretty red blush tinting his face. Reaper lets out a breathy giggle, smiling brightly himself.  
“But that would have been too simple.”  
Geno rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”  
“You love me~”  
Geno lets out a small laugh, a lovely sound. “Yeah… Yeah I do.”


	2. VantaBlack Colorblind Soulmate AU

Being an artist when you can’t see color is hard. But, Ink makes it work. He has to. He loves art, and he would never give it up just because of the inconvenience of not being able to see color. He usually would just use traditional supplies, reading the labels and hoping it was the color he was going for. As his friends would find their soulmates, he would ask for their input. Ink honestly didn’t mind not knowing who his soulmate was. It made less work for him. Besides, he didn’t have time for a relationship, protecting the multiverse and whatnot.  
Despite this, Ink couldn’t help but wonder. What was his soulmate like? Did they love art as much as he did? Were they nice? He also couldn’t help but wonder about their gender. Ink wouldn’t really care about their gender. It’s not like you can choose your soulmate, and all Ink cared about was that they were at least a good person. Sometimes he likes to joke with Dream and Blue that his soulmate is someone like Error or Nightmare, a terrible person who absolutely hates him. Of course, those are just jokes.  
~  
It never occured to Ink that despite how much he and his squad fought Nightmare’s gang, he himself never ended up face to face with the leader. He was always preoccupied, he supposed. He honestly preferred not getting between Dream and Nightmare. This was a battle they’ve been having for longer than Ink’s been alive, it’s none of his business. Also, he was a little intimidated by Nightmare. He won’t get in the way of their feud.  
~  
“Ink! I have to go chase after Nightmare! Can you handle things over here yourself?” Dream easily blocks an attack sent by Dust, shooting an arrow at him.  
“Yeah, I got it, Dream. Go ahead!” Ink gives him a thumbs up, narrowly missing an attack sent at him.  
“Thanks!” Dream disappears, going to find his counterpart.  
Things didn’t exactly go as planned, though. About halfway through the battle, Ink was hit with an overwhelming sense of dread and negativity. Knowing what was coming, Ink prepared an attack and turned around to face the Nightmare King. He launches the attack, but not before flashes of color blind his vision. He stumbles back, blinking rapidly and rubbing his eye sockets. Sure enough, there was color everywhere. He looks at Nightmare, who is staring at Ink in shock and disbelief. Ink’s attack had hit him head on, if the splatters of paint said anything, but he didn’t seem concerned about that.  
He and Ink just stare at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, before Nightmare finally turns away.   
“Retreat.”  
“What? But Boss-”  
“Did I stutter? Retreat right now!” he marches away into the shadows, casting one last glance at Ink, who was still frozen in place by shock.  
Once the last of the gang had retreated, Dream approaches Ink. “Ink? What’s going on? Why did Nightmare call a retreat?” Ink jumps, turning to Dream. He never realized how much yellow the guardian wears. He must have been staring, because Dream snaps in front of his face.  
“Ink? Is something wrong?”  
“How come you never mentioned you wear so much yellow?” The words slip out before Ink could even process what he was saying.  
“W-what?” Dream stares at Ink in confusion, and then in understanding.”You met your soulmate!”  
Ink just nods numbly, looking around. He fixes his gaze on Blue, staring at the other. Blue waves uncomfortably, and Ink continues to look around. There was so much color! It was beautiful! It was-  
“Who is it?? Do we know them?” Dream’s excited voice snaps Ink back into the moment, and he blinks a few times.  
“It’s… Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later, okay?” Dream pouts.  
“You better!”  
~  
“Ink you’ve been avoiding the question! Why won’t you just tell me?”  
“Dream it’s seriously nothing. I told you not to worry about i-” Dream cuts him off.  
“I know you told me not to worry but I am! It feels like you’re trying to hide it from me. You don’t have to tell me, but I would appreciate a reason why you’re so keen on keeping it a secret!”  
“Because it’s Nightmare, Dream!”  
…  
Silence.  
“It’s- what? What do you mean- you mean your soulmate is-” he trails off.  
“Yes. My soulmate is Nightmare. I didn’t want to tell you because it’s already so much for me to comprehend. I didn’t want you to have to worry about it too.”  
“Ink… you are one of my closest friends. It’s okay. I’m here for you…” Dream smiles, giving Ink a side hug. “What are you gonna do about it?”  
“Can I wallow in pity and hide in the doodlesphere for the rest of my life?”  
Dream snickers. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Well I certainly can’t face him ever again!”  
“Ink calm down! Just- I don’t know, talk to him? That’s the only thing I can think of for you to do-”  
“Seriously?!” Ink takes a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. You’re right. I just- I’ll talk to him. Simple. He won’t kill me right? Yeah he won’t kill me-”  
“Stop rambling and do it before you overthink!”  
“Right!”  
~  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Killer holds a knife to Ink, who is currently pinned against the wall.  
“I have to talk to Nightmare! It’s important.”  
“Sure it is.”  
“Seriously! I-”  
“Let him go, Killer.” Nightmare’s voice cuts into the conversation, and Killer tenses.  
“Boss, he’s intruding-”  
“I said let him go. I have to speak with him.” Oh boy. Here goes nothing.  
~  
“Why are you here?” Nightmare is sitting at a desk, across from a very anxious Ink. The latter is fiddling with his scarf nervously.  
“I think you know why.”  
“Watch your mouth I could kill you in an instant.”  
“Nightmare can we just- talk about this like normal people? I’m kind of freaking out really bad.”  
“Okay, yeah. You have a point. We do need to talk about this because it’s not something we can just ignore.”  
“Exactly!”  
“Keep your voice down!” Nightmare glares at Ink, shooting a glance at the closed door to see if anyone is there.  
“Okay. So. You’re my soulmate. That’s been established by now.” Ink looks around the room nervously. “I always joked about it being someone who hated me. I didn’t think it was actually true aaand I’m rambling.”  
Night just stares at him, his expression unchanging. He almost seems to be processing, taking in Ink’s appearance. “Are you usually this nervous?”  
“Well I’m a little afraid I might die today so not really no?”  
Night just hums, continuing to stare at Ink. Ink smiles nervously at him.  
“So uh… you’re probably really disappointed that it’s me and now that we’ve had this conversation I can leave now! Cool okay bye-” Ink stands to leave, but Nightmare’s tendrils wrap around him, keeping him in place.  
“No you don’t. We haven’t talked about shit.”  
Ink stares at Nightmare wide eyed, panic settling in. Oh stars, he really is gonna die. Nightmare is literally going to kill him.  
“Look I know you aren’t happy about this. I’m not either! You’re literally my best friend’s enemy, and I guess that makes you my enemy by association.” He’s rambling again. “Coming here was a bad idea I should have just hidden in the doodlesphere for the rest of my- mmph?!”  
Ink’s rambling was cut off by the sudden feeling of Nightmare kissing him. He lets out a startled sound, tensing up. After a moment, Nightmare pulls back, blushing darkly. Ink found that he liked the color of Nightmare’s blush. He’s suddenly dropped through a portal before he can fully process what just happened, falling into the snow in Snowdin.  
Ink blinks, looking around. His face is warm, and he can’t help but smile. Maybe this won’t be as bad as he thought.


	3. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink goes to Nightmare having a breakdown about how he’s supposed to be useful in the multiverse.

It was the first time Nightmare ever saw Ink cry. Ink, who was always so peppy and happy when he was around. He was here, totally drained of any positive emotion. He was here in Nightmares arms just sobbing to him. And it made Nightmare mad.  
When Ink first showed up, Nightmare immediately knew something was wrong. The negative emotions coming from Ink were so strong that Nightmare actually almost fell over. Ink just looked so… so tired. Before he could even get out a word, though, Ink collapsed against him and started sobbing, mumbling something about “being useful”. Nightmare shook his head a little, and scooped Ink up, holding him against his chest.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe.” He rubs his back gently, holding Ink close until he was calm enough to speak.  
“I-I’m so confused, Nightmare.” He looks up at him, and the amount of distress and sadness in Ink’s eyes almost broke Nightmare’s heart.  
“I-I’m here for a reason. I’m here to be useful… I-is this how I’m supposed to be useful?” He was starting to sob again.  
“What? What do you mean “is this how you’re supposed to be useful’?” He gently cups Ink’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears. Not that it does much, though, as more tears quickly replace them.  
“I-if Dream is draining my emotions, t-that means- that means that he doesn’t have to drain others of their emotions. A-and mine are replaceable so I can just- refill them- and I’m useful to the multiverse. Right?” He buries his face in Nightmare’s chest.   
Nightmare could feel his anger rising. How dare Dream treat Ink like this? Like he’s just some- some tool? That isn’t right. That isn’t right at all. Ink is his own person who deserves to be treated as such. He was so lost in his thoughts that he momentarily forgot about the crying skeleton still in his arms until Ink grips onto his shirt, his sobs dying down a little.  
“I-i don’t know what to do…” He sounded so tired. So weak.  
Hunting down Dream and confronting him about his morals could wait. Ink needs him right now.  
“It’s okay, Ink. I’m here.

I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you so much for reading! i hope y’all like vantablack, because i guarantee that’s gonna be 90% of this drabble book.


End file.
